ZX1Into the Breach
by William Raymer
Summary: A new journey begins for Zenon in the aftermath of first contact! Continuation of the new timeline in ZENON V-HER FINAL ADVENTURE!


_Z-X, Episode 1: "Into the Breach"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

_(Note: The series title should be pronounced as "Zed-Cross" when read aloud by a reader.)_

Based on the book

_Zenon: Girl of the 21__st__ Century_

Written by Marilyn Sadler-Illustrated by Roger Bollen

(Published by Tribune Media Services)

And the _Zenon_ Trilogy of Disney Channel Original Movies

Teleplays by Stu Krieger

_This story takes place two months after the events of the 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie _Zenon: The Zequel_; however, it also takes place in the timeline established by the sacrifice of the 2057 Zenon as seen in Chapter 2 of my story, _Zenon V: Her Final Adventure_._

_Chapter 1_

_Aboard _Liberty_ Station, in orbit of Earth_

_July 15th, 2050_

Zenon Kar woke to the sound of her voice. "_Morning glorious! Another wonderful day is beginning,_" it said. "_Of course, your first order of business is breakfast, then up to the command deck for the first monthly command staff briefing you'll be attending_."

Zenon wiped the sleep from her eyes, then looked over at her bedside table. On it was Zenon's zap-pad, broadcasting a message she had recorded the previous night. "_After the briefing, get down to Civilian Dock 3-a shuttle is docking with 4 new families for the civilian staff. There will be six children to escort on a tour._"

Zenon smiled at this; for as the _Liberty_ station's Juvenile Liaison Officer, it was Zenon's primary responsibility to help children adjust to life on the station.

"_Then, when you get off duty at 1600, you have a date with Greg in the Entertainment Module-that movie you like is playing in the VR theater,_" the transmission said.

Zenon's smile grew wider. Her boyfriend, Greg Andrews, was now living on the station and was to go on a date with Zenon.

An hour later, Zenon—clad in her station civilian officer's uniform—strode onto the command deck, where her step-uncle, Commander Edward Plank, stood waiting with Lieutenant Carter Hart, the civilian Executive Officer.

"Good morning, Commander, Lieutenant," Zenon said. "Another glorious day." "That it is, Ensign," Lieutenant Hart said. "Good morning to you, as well."

"So, let's get started with the briefing," Commander Plank said. "Civilian Compliment senior staff, Miss Kar, please follow me."

Zenon and five other officers followed Commander Plank and Lieutenant Hart into the Briefing Lounge just off of the Command Deck.

Once the staff were in their seats, Commander Plank called the meeting to order. "Before we get underway, let me officially welcome Ensign Zenon Kar, our Juvenile Liaison Officer, to our circle," he began. "Although it has been two months since she was added to the civilian staff following the dramatic first contact with the Zoan aliens, it was only last week when General Hammond and I decided that the Juvenile Liaison Officer position should be accorded all rights and privileges of a member of this staff, such as a seat at this briefing. So, welcome aboard, Ensign Kar."

The other members of the senior staff began to clap. Lieutenant Hart was the first to speak. "So, Ensign, do you have anything to say before we get down to work?" he asked when the clapping died down.

Zenon smiled, cleared her throat, then began to speak. "Commander, Lieutenant, ladies and gentlemen, I only would like to thank you for the warm welcome I have received as a member of the _Liberty_ station staff. I look forward to many long, happy and fulfilling years among you," she said.

"So, let's get down to business," Commander Plank said. "We have completed our extensive examination of the station following our re-acquisition of orbit thanks to the Zoans. Let's share our findings. Lieutenant, you first."

"Thank you, Commander," Lieutenant Hart said. "The Command Module has expanded by 50% total volume, allowing for the expansion of the Command Deck and related services—like command staff living quarters and support systems."

The briefing continued until it was Zenon's turn. "I have spoken to the children of both military and civilian crew members," she said. "With all that has happened since the events of a year ago with Wyndham and Lutz, to the aborted decommissioning of the station and the first contact with the Zoans, it is my belief that some things need to be done to make conditions better for the children on board—including the easy ability to communicate with their friends and families back on Earth, who decided not to return."

"In addition, in the year following Proto Zoa and Microbe's first concert in space, the civilians I have spoken to request that efforts be made towards getting other entertainment acts to perform up here—as a matter of raising crew morale, of course," Zenon added.

"I'll look into that, Ensign," Commander Plank said. "If there's no further business, I declare this meeting adjourned." The staff stood from their chairs. Plank turned to Zenon. "Zenon, let's head down to the docking port together. There are things we must discuss...but as family, not as commander and subordinate."

"I'd like that," Zenon said as she followed Plank out of the briefing lounge.

_::To be continued in the next chapter::_


End file.
